


Nursing

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Doctor/Nurse, Fluff, Grinding, Inappropriate Behavior, Light Smut, M/M, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, light biting, they don't actually do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Edge just wants to work, damn it. Rus has... other plans.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Fluff and Stuff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Nursing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheeWolf85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/gifts).



> this is for Sheewolf!! love ya wolfi :D
> 
> this does have lead up to sexy times so beware!!
> 
> enjoy :D

Edge was finishing up imputing a patients information in their chart when someone came up behind him, gently laying their hands on the crest of his ilium. He would have hurt someone who was stupid enough to pull that kind of shit for less than that, had he not smelled the always present scent of cigarette smoke. 

“Doctor Serif, I’ll remind you that this would constitute as workplace harassment.” He snipped, glancing back to find Rus grinning down at him, a twinkle of mischievousness in his sockets. 

“I don’t see you complaining, Nurse Aster.” Rus said, grinning as he ground against the back of Edge’s hips, Edge stifling the grunt that wanted to sound out in the otherwise silent hall. There were patients nearby sleeping, a few of the other nurses taking nap shifts because of the late hour, and Edge was not willing to wake them up just to have a bit of tomfoolery. 

“Consider this a filed complaint then. Unless you can figure out a way to keep it sane and quieter than a monk, there will be no sort of skulldiggery in this hospital.” Pulling away from Rus’ capable hands, he crossed his arms, glaring at his husband. “Am I understood?”

Rus lifted both hands up in surrender, winking. “Of course, dear.”

Edge nodded and that was that, at least until the witching hour passed by with little incident and he was busy looking through a supply closet for a box of gloves. Making them in all sizes had become mandatory after monsters had surfaced, but some days it was still difficult to find a pair that held tightly enough to his phalanges. Today was such a day, box after box carefully discarded back to their places as he searched and searched for the elusive pair of SmallXXX gloves… only to squeak as that scent returned, this time the hands boxing him into the closet proper, the door shutting behind his shitlord of a husband.

“What the hell do you think you’re-”

“Figured this would be a decent enough place for “skulldiggery”, don’t you think?” Rus sighed, grabbing Edge’s hands in one of his own and pinning them to the wall. Edge gave a token struggle, but soon a hot mouth was against his own, the skilled bastard leaving him breathless in only a few moments, damn him.

“We can’t, Rus, there are people trying to sleep, we’ll get caught-!”

“I saw Brenda and Shauna in here the other day smooching it up and no one turned them in.” Rus said, sounding completely unworried about their potential loss of a job. Edge hissed as teeth closed over his clavicle, gently grazing the bone usually hidden by his scarf. 

“Stretch, this is highly inappropriate!” he tried one last time, only to find Rus staring down at him with a rare sort of fire in his eyes.

“Babe, I’m gonna show you the meaning of inappropriate.”

~.~

Later Edge got looks, mostly amused ones as he limped down the hallways, Rus’ out of nowhere energy leaving him a mess that his faithful husband had led to the break room to recuperate before getting back to his shift. No one had been there to see his shame, thank the stars, but he was never going to forgive that asshole. No matter how he smiled later when he brought in Edge’s lunch that he’d forgotten at home.

Damn. He really did love this bastard. Head over heels, one could say. Damn him.


End file.
